Criminal From Earth
by Lynette Marie
Summary: It is the year 2309 and Bella lives on sector forks of one of the spaceships in space. Everything on the spaceship is orderly and the same. What happens when she bumps into a very interesting criminal from Earth? All Human. Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This is my first story where I will be switching points of views a lot, so it's a challenge for myself. I want to see if I can get at least 10 reviews per chapter, just to make sure people are actually reading and interested in it. But more reviews would be fine too :) I plan to update this story about two times a week, and sorry for not updating my other stories, I was at my cousins all last week, but I was jotting down stuff the entire time.

THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION CHAPTER-BASICALLY STATING WHAT LIFE IS LIKE UP IN SPACE FOR BELLA, ACTUAL PLOT WILL START IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I was inspired by the book the giver, the movie wall-e, and I used the characters from the twilight books.

**Criminal from Earth-Chapter One**

Bella's Point of View

I stood up in front of the class "Greetings. My name is Isabella. I am part of sector 220134, also known as sector 'Forks'. I am part of the class of 2310, and am person number 2293-18. I am looking forward to being in this class this year."

"Thank you Isabella," a group of about 25 students responded automatically to me. I went to go sit back down in my beanbag chair in the circle of 5 high tech computers on a desk while the next person stood up. I didn't really listen to the person, this happens every year, a person stands up and says their name, their sector, their class year, and their person i.d. number. I don't even know why we even had to do this. We wear all of that information on our i.d. badges that we have worn almost our entire lives around our necks. I live on the spacecraft, it is the year 2309, and we left our planet about 300 years ago when we figured out how to live in space.

The classroom was brightly lit, with a black, purple, white, and multicolored theme going on. The classroom had deep colored purple walls, and had big white circular desks. Surrounding the desks were beanbag chairs of all colors. On the desks was the latest type of computers called the tech-i. The tech-i was a touch screen computer with a thin body. This is where our online books were, and where we did most of our learning from our personal 'teacher' that was on the computer. Each student was given a lesson that was especially chosen for them (to train us for our certain job specialty).

I specialize as a Historian. I keep books, artifacts, and knowledge safe inside the spacecraft. After I graduate I will be going through messes of papers and journals and documenting all of the facts and people in them. Basically, my job is to keep the history alive. I love doing my job, I couldn't have asked for a better one, not that I get to choose my job. On the spacecraft, your job is assigned to you at the age of 8. A group of highly trained specialists will observe you starting at the age of 1. They find out your likes, dislikes, and I.Q. They wait until some of your basic schooling is done (reading, writing, and arithmetic), then at the age of 8 you are assigned a job to be trained for. This is so you can begin early training, so when you take on your job you are ready and the transaction goes along smoothly. I won't be the only one doing that job, about 3 others will also. The number of people working with me will always stay the same. They plan this out in advanced. Whenever someone new enters the job position, another person leaves and goes to the retirement wing. Every year the same amount of children are born, 50. That way there can be two classes of 25 students for each group of children. If a child dies, a person will just work at their job for an extra year if they are healthy. People rarely die in any other place beside the retirement wing because they are old. Things are kept very orderly here; everyone has a schedule; everyone is in the place they are suppose to be at the time they are suppose to be there; everyone does the same thing every day.

Everyone is assigned everything. That is the only way we can keep things safe and orderly aboard the spacecraft. We are assigned jobs, schedules, sectors, families, and even husbands and wives. When people have graduated, they can apply for a spouse. Then a team of specialist will observe and find them a partner who they can cooperate with. Sometimes it doesn't work out, like my parents. My parents are Charlie and Renee. The specialist thought they would work out, but then my 'mother' started to get a bit crazy, and Charlie filed for a separation. I was left in the hands of the more responsible parent, Charlie. Charlie hasn't reapplied for a spouse yet, he says that he wants to at least wait until I move out. See, my 'parents' aren't actually my parents. We are all what people would call 'test tube babies' and basically our genes are picked. Then we are assigned families who have applied for a child and are considered responsible enough to have one. Then once they have proven their selves worthy of one child they can apply for a second one. Family units are only allowed 2 children, one boy and one girl, and they must be at least one year apart. They are only allowed to have one girl and one boy.

In our case, Emmett is my older brother, he will be graduating this year, while I will be graduating next year, 2310. After he graduates, he will be assigned a new wing, and I might never see him again. I will miss him, but I'm suppose to not hold on. It's one of the things that is required here. Not to have attachments to anyone. Most people are too ignorant to have any attachments anyways. Love isn't allowed here, or even believed in here. Although I believe in it, but I would never tell anyone. I did tell my brother that I believed in love once, but he told me to never tell anyone that, or ever say it out loud. If I did I would be taken to the medical wing, they would think that I had a serious mental illness…. Well at least that's what Emmett says. Since I am going to be a historian, I get some perks. I get to read all of the journals and books in the library that is off access to almost everyone. Anyways, I believe in love because I have read books and journals, and the authors of them have described the feeling. They have described it so, so it seems real, and it must be. Why would so many people describe the same feeling if love wasn't real?

Enough about love, this year I am a junior. One more year at school and I can start doing my job full time instead of just doing a couple hours of work after school. My schedule is as fallows: at 6 am I wake up, so does everyone else. We are woken up by a voice over the loudspeakers telling us to wake up and then the daily announcements are said. That is Alice's job. (Well, technically not her job, more as a volunteer job.) Alice is my best friend, and apparently the only one aboard the spaceship that actually is willing to wake up at 5:30 am every morning. Unfortunately for her, that means she has to go to bed at 9:30 instead of the strict 10 pm bedtime that everyone has, because we all have to get around 8 hours of sleep every night. Although she has to get up early in the morning, she still is as happy and peppy as ever in the morning.

Right after the morning announcements are said, everyone gets in their showers (yes there is one for every person in the family unit) for a maximum of a 10 minute shower. Then we all go and get dried off in our body driers. They are these huge driers that dry you within minutes. We have these because the people on the ship don't want to waist water by having to wash over 4000 towels a day.

We then get dressed. We all have to wear the same type of clothes. The clothes vary by age. When you are in grades preschool-1st grade you mostly wear the basic button up shirts and a knee length skirt, shorts, or pants. 2nd grade through 6th grade you pretty much wear the same thing except for you now have the choice between colors, and patterns such as plaid and stripes. This is because at this age, experts say that it is important for them to choose outfits correctly. During grades 7th-9th girls now have more feminine fitted shirts, there are even more choices with sweatshirts and sleeve lengths, and choices between button up shirts and slip on shirts. Now in grades 10-12th you can wear almost anything, but it has to be allowed in the student handbook. I usually wear a just above the knee kaki pleated skirt, a white button up shirt, and a deep blue cardigan. I usually wear white socks with it. Aboard the spaceship there aren't any shoes. I've read about shoes, but in the year 2103, scientist found that shoes can hurt people's feet more than walking in just socks. That is why throughout the spacecraft there is a soft, dark blue, multicolored carpet except for in the cafeteria, and other food places.

After we get dressed, the family unit gathers into the kitchen and we order our food for breakfast. The food comes almost instantly in front of our door thanks to the food cart. The food cart is a cart that is made in box form; it has little wheels and can carry up to 10 pounds of food. These travel from the kitchen every day at almost light speed. The food inside is specially made for individuals. We have a little computer chip inside of us that calculates our blood sugar level every moment. The computer chip sends this information to the kitchen and it tells the kitchen how much our body needs of protein, calcium, etc.

After we eat, we leave at 7:30 to get to work and school by 8:00 am. It isn't too far of a distance, so I usually walk, but if I am running late I take the shuttle train. We don't bring anything to school except for our i.d. badges. This is because our i.d. badges can be plugged into the computer and it has everything we need to learn. We stay at school until noon, and then we go to the 6-12th grade cafeteria of the spacecraft and get lunch. In the lunch room, I sit by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. As I said before, Emmett is my brother. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. Alice is an only child.

After lunch is over everyone has to work out for an hour. We all go to the gyms in our sector (mine is Forks) and we do running, push ups, sit ups, and weight lifting. We also do a sport of choice. Alice, Rosalie, and I do ballet. Although I may be a klutz when not on en pointe, I am _almost_ considered graceful when dancing. Of course Alice and Rosalie are as graceful as ever. Emmett takes football, and Jasper takes swimming.

When done training at 2:30 pm I go to work until 5:00 pm, then I go home and do homework and relax. Charlie comes home at 7:00 pm. He is the head of security police, which means it has some perks. Like our family apartment is very nice. But also, it means Emmett and I can't ever get away with breaking the rules… Ever.

**Poll of what should happen next is in my profile!**

**Review if you're interested in this story **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note From Lynette's Dad:**

I'm sorry to inform you that Lynette will no longer be continuing her stories, at least for now. We were in a car crash on the 4th of July, and we sadly lost 2 members of our family. Lynette is still in the hospital, but she will be making a full recovery. She told me to tell you that she no longer will have the heart, nor the time to write her stories anymore.

I just read her stories today, and wow. I didn't know how incredible her stories were, and how many people liked them. Please respect her ideas for the stories, because I would love it if lynette came back on this site. I thank you guys for supporting her and best wishes to all.


End file.
